


Understated

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Double Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: [2 драббла в 1. Вуайеризм, односторонний UST] Его выдают мельчайшие жесты, а Наруто лишь хочет приобщиться.





	Understated

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Understated](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467015) by Ren Apple. 



Каждое утро, как по часам, Итачи приводил Саске в школу. Его рука всегда задерживалась самую малость дольше на маленькой тонкой талии, чтобы это показалось обычным делом; а его глаза слишком пристально смотрели на уходящего брата, чтобы этот взгляд показался братским. Именно в этих маленьких неосознанных жестах, которых шиноби его калибра не должен был показывать, залегала одержимость.  
  
Наруто допускал, что Саске попросту не замечает блуждающих знаков внимания брата, но сам Наруто не мог их не замечать. Он понимал завуалированный смысл этих долгих взглядов и прикосновений, и смысла этого было слишком много, чтобы они оставались невинными. Он прожил большую часть жизни на улицах и знал, что за мысли таятся в этих тёмных глазах с тяжёлыми веками.  
  
Вот и сегодня он наблюдал, как Саске прибыл в школу в связке с братом, любовью и восхищением к которому блестели его чёрные глаза. И так же, как и каждое утро, он задал неизменный вопрос:  
— Нии-сан, ты потренируешься со мной сегодня?  
  
Итачи как обычно с мгновение внимательно его рассматривал. Прежде чем ответить лёгкой улыбкой, поднести два пальца к его лбу и щёлкнуть.  
— Завтра, Саске.  
  
Сердце Наруто по обыкновению болезненно сжалось при виде того, как эти огромные обсидиановые глаза померкли, прежде чем вновь воспрянуть к жизни с засевшим на их дне обещанием.  
  
— Конечно, Нии-сан, — ответил он с широкой улыбкой на маленьких губах. — Завтра.  
  
Иной раз Саске даже удавалось притянуть Итачи на уровень своего лица и быстро чмокнуть в щёку, а потом умчаться прочь, спасаясь от братского гнева.  
  
А если бы Саске обернулся, то увидел бы легчайший румянец на щеках своего сдержанного брата.  
  
Наруто чувствовал себя вуайеристом относительно их жизней, вечно подглядывая за тем, как живут его соученики. Сидел в стороне, наблюдая, как они проходят мимо. И никогда не получал признания от тех глаз.  
  
— Саске...  
  
  
 **.Конец.  
  
  
.Начало.**  
  
  
Его хрупкие запястья были привязаны алыми лентами к чёрному футону. Худые ноги — широко и распутно раздвинуты перед более сильным из двоих, возвышавшимся над ним. Бледная кожа отливала румянцем в свете луны, а на красивых припухлых губах расцветали тихие мольбы и стоны по чужим прикосновениям.  
  
Я беспомощно стоял на улице за окном и не двигался. Как много раз я представлял эти самые губы под моими собственными? Представлял на месте того человека себя, представлял, как мой член вталкивается в этот тёплый, тугой вход, целиком поглощаясь жаром тела Саске?  
  
Я пялился, бездвижный и опустошённый, как тот человек оказался между широко разведённых ног Саске, как дёрнул тазом назад, прежде чем вломиться прямо в его маленькое тело. Саске громко застонал, испуская большую порцию воздуха, пока его растянутый вход брали грубо и зверски. Сильные мозолистые руки бродили по молочной бледной коже на внутренней стороне его бёдер, которыми Саске поспешил обнять чужие, мускулистые и покрытые шрамами.  
  
Я был заворожён тем, как эти бледные тонкие пальцы невесомо прошлись по его губам. Саске широко раскрыл рот и высунул язык, чтобы облизать их, смачивая слюной. Мои пальцы задёргались от его призрачного прикосновения. Я хотел, чтобы он признал меня. Я нуждался, я жаджал его признания.  
  
— Жёстче, — задыхаясь, произнёс Саске. Тот человек вышел из него полностью, вытягивая болезненный звучный стон. — Пожалуйста, трахни меня жёстче, Итачи, — умоляюще проговорил Саске.  
  
И настала моя очередь задыхаться.  
  
  
 **.Конец.**


End file.
